itsturtlesallthewaydownfandomcom-20200214-history
Ledal Freeman
Age: 24 Class: Will not go into the field himself. (spoiler-ish warning) He might go on the field controlling an EDI-ish robot, or, if he feels like it, any Geth robot on the field. /spoiler He also has a secret weapon which caused him to be put into the STG even more so then his other skills. Race: Salarian Appearance: His armour looks like a salarian version of gordon freeman's, to symbolise that instead of following protocol, he prefers a free life. Instead of blackmesa, it has the symbol of the STG on it. His colour is a greenish gray, his horns making an O above his head. His eyes are purple. Personality: Drawnback to nearly everyone, he will rarely let out his feelings to anyyone he does not trust. He does not want to commit to a group, the STG was a rarity for him, but as he was there and here both free to do most of whatever he wanted to do, he could handle it. He can handle most races, except for some of his own. History: Born from a not well known delatrass on Sur'Kesh, the beginning of his life was nothing special. He trained on several things, mostly robotics and V/AI technologies until he became an expert in both, and good at all other technologies. Sick of being stuck on that world he joined up with the Special tasks group around his tenth year, and stayed with them for eight more years, which were, like with Mordin, the most fun years he had ever had. He eventually got within the same group as him, and helped with deploying the modified genophage, creating the robots and programming the VI's which were sent to the hospitals and wells. Afterwards, having ethical issues, though he had the least un-ethical, he also had the most direct control over the mission. So he quit, and decided that from then on, he was his own man. He changed his name to something not like that of a salarian, and started wandering the galaxy. Of course, he did not do it himself. He created himself a robot, and made a virtual reality program which put 'him' into it. He then used it to go around, explore what he wanted, sometimes grouping up a bit with others, while he himself stayed within base. This stayed so for five years, but then it got destroyed in something he does not want to talk about. Now he has applied with the Cerulean Sky mercenaries, looking forward to going into the field himself once again, and hoping he can get the same chances there as he could with the STG. Fun facts: -He may be the only one who can hack a Geth for a prolonged period of time, giving him a lot of credit from the quarians. -He has never fired a gun Himself, but knows how to perfectly, as he used it in the VR. -He has made a program to see how long he still has to live, not counting extraordinary happenings. He got to 42, which he thinks is funny, having read many human books. Category:Character